Jaune's Semblance
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Team JNPR had gone on a looong adventure and met up with some friends and now they're back. All because of Jaune's Semblance


Note: Thanks to a friend of mine (and you know who you are) I had came up with this one, basically; 'What if Team JNPR had jumped through dimensions into different worlds?' Well, this is going to be the aftermath of that.

It is called:

Jaune's Semblance

It was almost the beginning of the third year of team JNPR's time at Beacon. But Jaune Arc's semblance had activated and the entire team had disappeared. No one knew where they had went but, they knew they were gone. Just then a huge portal had opened up and four cars had came out of it. Each were a black, four-seat convertible with an interior made of dark leather.

Three were towing streamlined trailers. They were trimmed in different colors, on the cars' grills were the logos of the drivers. One had red and gold trim with a red spear on a gold shield on the grill. It was towing a diner that was a restaurant inside. Another one had pink and white trim with a hammer in a heart on the grill, it was towing a mobile home trailer that was a manor inside. The third was trimmed in green and white with a coral lotus flower on the grill. It was towing a mobile garage, big enough inside to customize all four cars.

The last one had gold trim, with double crescents pointing to the right. The license plates matched the drivers personalities. The first one had 'NIKOS', the second one was 'BOOP', the third had, 'RENI' and the last one had, 'ARCOS'.

They all stopped and the driver that wasn't towing a trailer got out. He had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He was buffed, dressed in a sleeveless black hoodie, a gold T-shirt with the words 'All men are created equal. But, real gods are Arcs' on it in white, black cargo pants, black boots and gloves. He started to look around and noticed that they were back.

"Thank Oum," he said. Just then the car that was towing the diner had came up to him. The driver got out and was gorgeous. She had vibrant red hair in a long ponytail, bright green eyes and was dressed in a pair of low rise jeans, gold mid rift with the word 'Arkos' across the chest, bracelets and sandal boots.

"We're home!" She said, then she glomped him. "You Did It!"

"I'm just glad it worked." He said, just then, the manor and garage pulled up to them. The drivers had got out. The first one had short orange hair and sky blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink and black Oriental top, a white skirt, black and pink striped stockings and sandal boots.

The other had long black hair with a streak of magenta in his bangs, with fuchsia eyes and dressed in a green and black Oriental outfit (think Shippuden Neji without the vest) and sandal boots. "We're home?" He said, 'Arc' nodded. "You did it, you actually did it."

"You sound surprised Ren." He chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're home."

"You're not the only one Renny." Said the orange haired young woman.

"Well, looks like we'll have to contact Ozpin and the others huh?" Said the redhead. Just then a beautiful blond had got out of the first car, she had blue-grey eyes and dressed in a sky and sea blue outfit and boots.

"Do not worry," She said, "I shall handle it."

"Are you sure Ms Ziegler?" Asked the first male.

"Of course, now you get some sleep Jaune. You need your rest, doctors orders." He nodded and was about to turn off his car when a smoking hot blonde stopped him.

"Ah'll take her in, Jauney." She said, she was dressed in a half-jacket, jean hot pants, boots, gloves and a billed cap.

"Thanks Cindy," he said and kissed her on the cheek, then headed for the motorhome to his room. The trailers were taken behind the school itself. 'Jauney's car was put away.

Jaune Arc was relaxing in his room reading a book. Just then Pyrrha Nikos, the stunning redhead had came into the room. She got on to the bed and snuggled up next to him. "I am so proud of you." She said.

"Thought you would be Pyr," he yawned. He closed his book and she took it out of his hands and placed it on the nightstand. He laid down and she laid on top of him as they went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ozpin had came up to the front of the school looking for the cars and trailers. 'Where did they go?' He thought, just then Goodwitch had came up to him.

"Is everything alright, headmaster?"

"Did you see any cars or trailers around Glynda?" He asked.

"No sir," she said. "Why?"

"I could've sworn I had saw something out front." Just then, Ms Ziegler had showed up.

"Excuse me?" She said, they looked over to her.

"I am Angela Ziegler, I need to speak to ze headmaster." She said.

"I am the headmaster," said Ozpin. "How can I help you?"

"I wish to speak wiz you." So they went into his office.

"So what can I do for you?" He said as they sat down.

"Well, did a handful of students go missing from zis school?"

"Yes, team JNPR." Said Goodwitch, "why?"

"Zey have returned," they looked at her.

"They have?" Said Ozpin.

"Where are they?" Asked Goodwitch.

"In ze trailer home. All three should be behind ze school as we speak." Ozpin had called up the rear cameras to see three streamlined trailers. Angela was looking on and pointed to the one in the middle. "Zat is ze one."

"Well, at least they are back. We'll let them rest." He said, they nodded.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were sleeping on his bed as Nora and Ren were checking on them. "Well," said Nora. "Home sweet home." Ren nodded.

TBC


End file.
